silentmobiusfandomcom-20200215-history
Miho the Wolf/cat
History Early years In her early years, Miho was extremely shy; she had social anxiety. She couldn't interact with anyone, because she literally couldn't do anything. She'd just stand there shaking, and she couldn't move. Either that, or she'd run away and hide. Other than that, she was a wild little rebel. She wanted freedom more than anything, and would sneak out whenever she got the chance. Sh loved to run and jump, for no reason at all. She loved exploring more than anything, but what she had always wanted was a friend. Teenage(Current years) Her personality had stayed mostly the same, but her emotions developed, and she gained a darker side. Situations in her life; betrayal, abuse, and neglect, gave her a different look on life. She became darker, sadistic, uncaring, and even more introverted. She had gained many friends, but most turned out to be false ones. Only four turned out to be true ones, though most rarely ever have time to talk to her. Personality General personality Since Miho has never really had any friends, or anyone close in her life for a long enough period of time, she has always struggled with loneliness, and neglect. When she turned older, she started to notice it, and eventually gained her depression problems- or at least discovered she had them. She can get a good handle on her emotions, but she needs to let them out sometime, or else her depression will start to tear her apart. She knows how to handle it though, but no one seems to understand that- not even paid professionals, so far. Her emotions are extremely sensitive, but only to certain things. She can ignore almost anything- except her heart. If something is gnawing at her soul, she can't ignore it. To the few people she cares about, she loves them dearly. She considers her friends her family. She will literally do anything in her power to keep them safe, and happy, if they're true friends. She'd give her life for them without a second thought. She can be trusted with anything, and always tries her best to be there when someone needs her. Dark side Her darker side can be a bit dangerous at times, depending on her mood. Half the time, she is just moody/depressed, and introverted. Occasionally she just wants to die. She keeps to herself, literally stays in the shadows, and dresses pretty much half emo of half goth. She won't act friendly, and she won't talk to anyone. The other half is her dangerous side. She'll do as said above, but she'll be aggressive, and sadistic. Getting on her bad side might get you hurt in some way, shape or form. What causes this to happen; when she tries to hold back her depression, instead of letting it out. Her pain, hurt and sadness turns into anger, and hatred. Only someone close to her can snap her out of it, but the'd have to be brave. Deeper side If she's by herself, she is often like a little kid; how she used to be. She'll run around, jump, explore, etc. like everything couldn't be perfect. Much like a puppy, or kitten. She also loves howling, and barking, or making any kind of canine sound; in that way she is very vocal. But as for actually words, she is mostly quiet. Her old Karate Sensei called her "the strong, silent type". She is very loving, and can literally forgive anyone, even if they've scarred her for life. She is extremely loyal, and will never leave a friend's side, if they mean that much to her. As much as she says she hates or cares less about people, she really doesn't mean it. She hates what they do, but she doesn't want everyone wiped off the face of the earth. She just wants them to get some sense knocked into them. As much as she loves putting up a tough front with everyone, she's much more sensitive deep down. As much as she says she doesn't need anyone, deep down she knows she's lying. She can stay alive without anyone, but she needs someone, friend, family member, or lover, to be there for her sometimes. She knows she couldn't go through life completely alone, or better yet, surrounded by people, but really alone. When it comes to religion, most people would probably call her a goodie goodie, seeing as how loyal she is to Christianity. The number one thing in her life is serving The Lord, and she's happy to do so. She doesn't tolerate anything innapropriate, violent, or vulgar language in her life, although she can tolerate people who do so, although she doesn't like it. When it comes to relationships, she needs someone who understands her very ''well. She can easily be hurt by those close to her, so whoever she's with needs to be fully aware of that, and understand it's natural for her. She'll go to the ends of the earth and further to make the one she loves happy, even if it literaly breaks her. All she wants in return is to be loved like she loves him. She can't stay with anyone if they would only love her for a certain reason. She would do anything in her power to prove that she loves him, and to keep him happy and safe. Most would probably say she's stupid for what she'd be willing to do for her lover, but that wouldn't change her mind. What she needs is to feel understood, loved for herself- not what she can do for them, accepted for who she is, and secure. What she needs most, is someone completely loyal, who will love her and stay with her no matter what. With all the critisizm she deals with whenever around people, her lover is the last person she needs to her it from. She is fully aware of her faults, and how to fix them, yet just about everyone keeps telling her things anyway, and it hurts her. Anyone who has her heart, could easily destroy her- which is why she never wanted to be in love in the first place. And yet, she did anyway, thanks to someone; and so far, she hasn't regretted it, and hopes she never will- although she still knows he deserves someone better. She highly doubts her future status with being in love because of who different she knows she is, but she desperately hopes maybe things will work out well, at least for him. She is quite a deep thinker, and normally has her mind on something important to her. She often spends time to herself, taking a walk, and just thinking about anything she wants to. Likes *Miho also enjoys being around animals of almost any kind, such as cats, tigers, horses, and so on. *She loves peace, as long as there are still adventures to be had. *She loves exploring forests, discovering secret places. *She loves music, and can play the piano, although she dislikes it most of the time. *She also loves the moon, when it is full or right she becomes very energetic and playful. She loves it when it looks spooky, the creepier the better. *Her favorite foods are pastas(her favorite being ramen) and meats, or almost anything Italian or Japanese; her favorite dessert is chocolate. *Love, when people really mean it. *She loves hugs, whether she hugs someone, or she gets hugged by someone. *She loves water, like rivers, streams, waterfalls, etc. *She loves wind "It makes me feel alive.." - Miho *Her favorite times of the day are when the sun is rising early in the morning, when it sets, and anytime after that. *She loves the dark, it's where she feels safest. *She loves haunted castles and such, she likes spooky things. *She loves singing and dancing, although you'll never catch her doing it. Dislikes *Miho hates reality with a passion. *Being in love, occassionaly, since she often feels she isn't or can't do any good for her lover anymore. *She basically hates people. *She absolutely hates hurting someone she cares about in any way. If she ever does, even if the person forgives her, she won't forgive herself easily. *She absolutely hates anything inapropriate. *She absolutely hates vulgar language. *She absolutely hates when people bother or hurt her friends. She never lets that happen if she has anything to say about it. *She really hates when people do and or bring up inappropriate topics. *She hates being bothered. *She hates loud noises, and doesn't really like little kids and babies. She doesn't hate them though, but she'd rather they stay far away from her. *She hates seafood and all vegetables, except corn. *She hates guns. *She hates when people say they love her but don't mean it. *She hates always being left out of things. *She hates bothering people she likes. *She hates mornings, and sleeps in whenever possible. *She hates when it's raining, and suddenly the sun comes out, or when the sun is out when it's raining. *She hates the fact she's so shy. *She hates constantly being critisized about her emotions- she's heard it all before, yet the general population keeps telling her anyway. "If you don't understand me, then don't you even dare try to tell me what I'm doing wrong." - Miho Dreams Miho has a strange ability. Whenever she has a dream about something normal, it almost always happens, whether good or bad, exactly the way she dreamed it. That's why bad dreams often scare her, or make her nervous. Friends Best friends *Nelle *Oracill *Elias *Lloyd the Cat Friends ''If you consider me a friend, add your name here * Rivals If you consider me a rival, add your name here * Enemies * If you consider me an enemy... you know what to do Interactions with others Nelle Nelle is most likely Miho's best friend. Miho met Nelle as her co-op class, which she absolutely hated. When she first saw her, she was the last person she thought she'd ever be friends with. Nelle was cool, dark, and a loner, and since Miho was also a loner, she didn't think they'd ever even meet. After weeks of enduring her classes, she breifly talked a few words to her when she'd pass by her, since Miho was often talking to her brothers, who liked talking to her and vice versa. Then one day Nelle asked if Miho was on the same website as her, and said she should look her up. So Miho did, and after awhile of messaging eachother, they became quiet close. Nowadays, they don't see eachother often, but they are close friends. They share alot of the same intrests, and they are both always there for the other. Nelle had promised Miho that she'd always be there for her, when she felt like everyone was stabbing her in the back, and Nelle has never failed to keep her promise. Miho, in turn, has promised Nelle the same thing. Nelle is Miho's friend for life. Oracill Oracill was Miho's first true friend ever. She met her when she was nine years old, when she was in an art class. Oracill introduced her to Miho for some strange reason, and over time, Miho opened up to her a little. At the end of the day, Oracill had given her her phone number, and the next day Miho reluctly called her. They wound up talking for at least an hour. As the years went on, they formed a very close relationship, and have quite alot in common, which is why Oracill is "Miho's blonde twin". Nowadays Oracill is too busy to even talk to Miho most of the time, but when they can, they love spending time together. Miho and Oracill are determined to stay friends forever, no matter what time throughs at them. Nowadays Miho often feels like Oracill is neglecting her for her other friend, yet it seems she doesn't even realize that she's hurting her, much to Miho's dismay. Miho still loves her though, and desperately doesn't wanna lose her. Elias Miho met Elias in church, but they didn't talk to each other much, since Miho was never one to socialize. But when they became friends on a website, and talked more, they became quite close. They have the same religious veiws, and are always talking about something related to God. They always seem to find something to keep the conversation going. Elias is one of the few people Miho knows she can rely on whenever something goes wrong; he's always there to give her an encouraging word or two that always cheers her up. Ever since he moved, they haven't seen eachother in real life for some time, but they talk whenever they can online, although he's often busy. Miho sees him as one of her closest friends, and looks up to him alot like an older brother, and often goes to him for advice. Lloyd the Cat Miho first met Lloyd online, when she hesitently asked if he wanted to be friends. Over time they started talking daily, and eventually for hours in chatrooms. He kept her bordem at bay most of the time, and kept away her constant feeling of loneliness she had been having that whole year. Once they became close enough friends, he started to help her overcome her depression problems, which today have shrivled down to almost nothing compared to what it was. Lloyd was the highlight of her day. He felt like an older brother to her; she saw him as someone who she could trust with almost anything, and as an escape from what her life was at that time. He was almost quite literaly always there for her. He always seemed to be around when she needed someone to talk to, and somehow tolerated her immature behavior. Today Lloyd is one of Miho's closest friends, and the one who has her heart. Apperance Miho has two different color patterns. One is white, with red* markings, and has very dark brown hair. Her bangs will cover her eyes, and most of the time you can barely see them. Her left eye is dark brown, and her right eye is dark red*- because one of her red markings passes through it. The other she is a dark reddish brown, same color hair, white markings above her eyes, and a "blaze" on her nose, muzzle, fingers, and toes, and inside her ears, while the tip of her tail, her ears, arms, and legs are a darker brown than her hair. Her ears are larger than normal, and her tail is longer and fluffier than normal, do to the cat side to her. Her tail will often curl like a husky when she's happy, or content, though that rarely happens. She normaly wears a black hoodie with short sleeves, black pants, and black and red/purple/green/blue(color varies) arm warmers. She always wears something comfortable, and is always wearing some black. When she is in her dark mood however, she dresses in a darker way. She will wear all black, or black and red clothes. She often wears chain necklaces and bracelets as well. Whenever she isn't at home, or somewhere she likes, she always wears all black. She mostly looks emotionless, but sometimes she looks hurt, or angry, if you can look at her eyes close enough. It's easy to tell her mood by the look in her eyes. *Her markings will either be red, purple, blue, magenta, or green- one color at a time. She calls herself a "mood mutt" because of this. Abilities Miho's main ability is her ability to turn into a normal cat, or wolf. Because she's part cat, part wolf, she has two forms. Her forms don't have any powers though, so she's just a normal animal. Her senses are very sharp, her eyes, ears, and nose are extremely sensitive. She is very hard to sneak up on; it's almost impossible. She does however seem to have some sort of special sense, but it might just be her instincts. She can always tell who she can trust, if someone is who they say they are, or if something is safe or not. Sometimes she'll be somewhere, and get a strange feeling, and if it feels a certain way, will make her nervous, wary, or alert. She often feels like she senses danger. It is unknown whether there is any danger or not, because she normaly leaves, since she is so certain. She doesn't tell most people about it because she thinks they'll pick on her, or think she's crazier than they thought. Talents/Hobbies Miho spends most of her time drawing, reading, and playing with animals. Art Miho loves art, mainly drawing. She always had one of her sketchbooks with her, along with her special pencil, and pens. She also draws on the computer as well. She has done many forms of art, but mainly sticks to drawing. Occasionally she will make a clay dragon. It is completely normal for her to be doing something, then suddenly run to get her pencil and sketchbook. She does this because she often gets ideas out of of nowhere. Books Miho loves reading, and can read a 350 page book in about six hours if she likes it. She loves manga, and loves drawing it as well. She also writes stories and poems. She mainly writes poetry when she is depressed, but she also writes it when she is outside, enjoying nature. She also enjoys writing haikus. Her favorite types of books are adventure of mystery tpye books, especially spooky ones, although she is very picky about what she reads. Whenever she's reading, she tends to be in her own world; it's normal for her to not hear anything around her if she is reading a good book. Animals Miho loves working with animals. She rides horses, but normaly doesn't tell anyone she does, because they either think she's weird, or they'll constantly bother her because of it. She likes keeping it a secret. She loves her pets, and thinks of them more like family than animals she owns. They're like her friends. When she is lonely or in a good mood, she will have conversations with them, as if the were talking back. She has always had a way with animals, they've always seemed to like her alot. She is good at sensing their mood very easily. Music Miho loves music, it's a part of her life. She's almost always listening to something. She can play the piano, but normaly doesn't like to, although she does like to sme times. She never plays in front of people though, she gets very nervous. Music affects her easily. It can cheer her up most of the time, if she isn't too depressed. She loves singing and dancing. She likes all kinds of music, and likes most kinds(although there are kinds she hates), but she has favorites. Weaknesses *Miho is terrified of falling from high places, such as tall buildings. She loves climbing and being up high, but is always terrified to fall. *Miho is terrified of spiders, just looking at one will make her nervous. She is afraid of most other bugs too, but spiders are the worst. *Miho has a slight fear of fire, and doesn't like getting close to it. *Miho is terrified of high volts of electricity, such as lightning. She loves looking at it, but will often get extremely nervous if she feels like it could hurt her. *Miho has a habbit of pushing herself too far when she needs to do something, which often affects her physically and/or mentaly. Sometimes it greatly affects her moods. *Miho's depression often stops her from doing anything. When she is depressed enough, she won't be able to do things like drawing, writing, and she doesn't have much energy; sometimes if she's depressed enough, she can't even run. If she gets depressed enough, she often feels sick, or an extreme pain in her heart. *Miho's pessimistic side tends to get the best of her at times. When she gets extremely depressed, she tends to give up and everything, and finds everything pointless. At times, she even thinks friends are pointless, and that's it never lasts. She doesn't always believe that, but her pessimistic side can get her to believe that sometimes. *Miho is afraid to become forgotten by those she loves most; she's afraid of being alone forever. *Miho is unsure of certain of things alot of the time, and will often need to be reassured; even if all she needs to do is hear the person say it. Which is why sometimes she'll ask questions that most people get irritated at her for. The only time when Miho can overcome her fears is when she or someone she cares about is in danger. If she has to, she can become fearless, even if only for a few minutes. Quotes "Aren't I an angel?" *Sarcastically when she is in a evil mood, normaly said when acting cute. "There are many things much worse than death..." "... Loneliness is a curse." "For me, happiness is like a drug, it's only temporary.." *When she's refferring to how long her happiness normaly lasts. ".... The world." *In a snappy or moody tone, when someone asks her what her problem is. ".... Everything." *Same as above. "So? Like you care." *When people ask her what's wrong when she's in a bad mood. "Oh yeah? What're you gonna do about it tough guy? Name-call me to death?" *When confronting someone who is threatening her. "Ignore them and they'll shut up-... sooner or later..." *Miho mumbling to herself when annoyed with someone picking on her. "If you ever hurt those I care about, you'll wish I were the killing type.." "..... people suck." "Oh for the love of..." "Why me..." "I'm about as sweet and gentle as a hungry dragon." "I am '''not' cute!!"'' *Whenever someone calls her cute. She hates being called cute. "D-don't kill me...!" *When she tells someone something she didn't want them to know, and is afraid of how they'll react. "What's the point? Friends never last forever- at least not for me. I was never meant to have any. It's better that I'm alone." *When in her pessimistic mood. She doesn't always believe this, though. "Life is tough. That's just how it is. But everyone has a choice. You can try your best, or you can give up. Giving up is just stupid, because that means you fail as soon as you do. If you try your best, you can do just about anything. Besides, if you don't try, who do you expect to accomplish anything? Giving up never solves anything. For me, most of the time giving up is the hardest thing to do." "Someone kill me... please..." *When depressed; she'd never kill herself. " .... don't you dare try to judge me, when you don't know a thing about me! You have no idea what's it's like to be me! I don't want anyone's pitty, just their understanding. I don't care if you do't help me, as long as you understand I don't need your "advice". Everyone has the same advice, just in their own words. And you know what? They all' failed''!! So until you have actually felt my pain, then don't you ''ever''', try to judge me!! You don't know me at all, so what gives you the advice to do so?! If you don't like my emotions, then ''get the hell away form me!!" *What Miho would say to the average person giving her advice. No one ever does so for the right reasons; only her family and friends would do so. "Just... get away from me.... you don't wanna get involved with... this. .... I'm a monster..." *She never wants anyone she cares about to get too close to her emotionally, because of her emotions. She is always afraid of doing something horrible. Facts *Miho is based completely off of her creator in terms or apperance(well, eye and hair color, and the way she dresses), personality, hobbies, etc. Everything but her ability, and story. Her creator even purrs, meows, barks, and howls. *Although she obviously can't use her abilities in real life, Miho's senses and dreams are based off of her creator's real senses. *Miho might have some dog in her somewhere, since wolves don't curl their tails like she does. *As much as Miho hates mornings, she loves taking naps in the sun. *Whenever she can, she stays up until the sun starts to rise, and wakes up when the sun sets. She loves being nocturnal. *Although she loves singing and dancing, she only does when no one's around to see or hear her. *Since Miho is part cat, and part wolf, she can purr, hiss, meow, bark, growl, and howl. She can make the sounds of both a cat, or wolf, although she normaly sounds like a cat. *Miho has extreme moods swings- ones most people don't understand. No matter how things change, she seems stuck with them, although they do get better or worse at times. *Miho seems to have a few "beliefs" most would call her stupid for. Those being: She is cursed to be alone She is lower than everyone else, and is to be helped/taken care of last No one will ever be able to accept her fully without there being frequent arguments Friends are a waste of her time; they'll all abandon or betray her eventually She knows most would call her stupid for believing so, but at times she believes so fully.